Peanut M&Ms
by Tweets N Sweets
Summary: Have you ever wonder what happened when Connor got the message from Annabeth? Here's a one-shot about how I thought it happened. One-shot. WARNING: House of Hades spoiler!


_Author's Note:_

_Ever wondered how Connor got Annabeth's note? Read on to find out! One-shot. _

_Confession: I do not own the Percy Jackson series**.**_

**Connor P.O.V**

I was waited for my turn patiently in line, and by patiently, I mean pranking people as they walk by. I was just about to yank on Lacy's hair (and blame on Malcom who is beside me. Well, too bad for him, he should have known the Aphrodite Cabin's famous fits by now), when it was my turn.

I sighed, I was about to do something fun! "Hermes." I murmured.

After I threw my offers (Peanut M&Ms) into the fire, something white caught my eyes, a napkin laid perfectly unharmed in the flames. Hm... Suspicious... I was about to reach in and take it out when Travis slap my hands away.

"Dude! What do you think you doing? You got food on your plate, no need to steal the offerings! I know they smell delicious, believe me, I do. But, NO STEALING THE OFFERINGS. I tried once, but I only zapped unconscious by Zeus, and got some pretty bad burns. Man, who knew Zeus just love burritos." Travis admitted. Yeah... I remember now... He was unconsious for a week... Anyway, back to topic. Sorry, my ADHD is acting up.

"I'm not stealing the offerings!" I protested, walking toward the Hermes table.

"Scoot over, bro." I slightly push Chris to the edge of the chair, and squeeze in next to him.

I was about to dig into my hamburger when something came flying out of the fire... and came toward me! The Aphrodite Cabin was shrieking and the Apollo Cabin were trying to catch it as it flew over their heads. I was about to say something when the white thingy slam into my face.

Okay, let's just say I panic. I jump up from my chair and ran around screaming with the white thingy sticking on my face, I bump into someone and fell, thankfully they peeled it off for me. I was finally able to see what was attacking me… a NAPKIN.

"Connor, I can't believe you are scared of NAPKINS." Travis told me shaking his head, the way parents do when their children did something wrong? Trust me, I get those looks from Chiron a lot.

"I'm not!" I insisted.

"Hey, nice screaming you got there, Connor!" said a boy from the Ares Cabin. Everybody burst out laughing at me. Even Travis. Traitor.

I can felt my face heat up, and Chiron came walking to me.

"I believe this is yours." He said handing the napkin to me. I want to rip the napkin to tiny pieces and burned it up. But the words on the napkin caught my eye:

_Connor,_

_Give this to Rachel. Not a prank. Don't be a moron._

_Love,_

_Annabeth_

"Oh my gods!" I shouted, I grip the napkin and went running toward Rachel's cave. Chiron and Travis was yelling my name behind me, but I ignore them.

"Rachel! Yo, Dare! Hey, Oracle! I got a message! A MESSAGE FROM ANNABETH!" I yelled. Then Rachel came running outside.

"For Zeus's sake! What do you think your doing, Connor Stoll?!" She asked.

"No time for explanation!" I said, and grabbed her arm I went pulling her toward the dining pavilion.

"CO-NNOR ST-OLL!" Rachel screamed as I pull her to run faster at full speed.

I finally slow down when I reach Chiron and Travis who is talking.

"I GOT A MESSAGE FROM ANNABETH! I GOT A MESSAGE!" I shouted as loud as I can, the whole room suddenly silenced. I gave Rachel my crinkled napkin, opps, I shouldn't stuff it in my pocket so roughly. Rachel's eye widen when she read the message out loud:

_Rachel,_

_This message is for you, but if Connor never gave this to you, remind me to beat him up when I got back. Who am I kidding? I don't even know if I'll get back. Long story short, Percy and I fell into Tartarus after I found Athena Parthenos. We are trying to get out the other way of The Door, I have some favor to ask you. You need to go to the Camp Jupiter right away and persuade Reyna to follow Argo II, the statue needed to be return by an Roman to bring peace to both camp. _

_Love, _

_Annabeth_

_PS. Connor, thanks for the Peanut M&Ms, Bob liked them a lot._

After Rachel was done reading the silence continued for about one minute until Mr. D broke it.

"So, I guess you want a quest for this." He said lazily.

"I want Grover to come with me," Rachel said.

A day later, Rachel and Grover went on their quest. I still can't believe that Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus. Even though I have don't know who this Bob guy is, or why my Peanut M&Ms were eaten by that Bob guy. But I knew that one thing I need to do, I continued offering Peanut M&Ms, sometimes extra packs that Travis and I manage to sneak in from the outside world.


End file.
